


Live on Science Alone

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, FNFF OT, Super Light Bondage, Unenthusiastic Mad Scientist Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel humors Keith and his mad scientist fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live on Science Alone

Keith throws his head back and laughs evilly, but stops abruptly when he notices Rachel's lack of response. Frowning, he shoves his fists into the pockets of his lab coat and gives Rachel a stern look. "I'm kind of laughing evilly, here, Rach," he says.

Rachel shrugs with one shoulder and crosses her bare legs at the ankles. "Knock yourself out. Not like I'm going anywhere." To illustrate the point, she tugs at one of her wrist restraints.

"I noticed." Keith hooks a finger around the restraint and flashes her a brief grin before clearing his throat. "But I was hoping for a shriek or other acknowledgement of the 'mad' part of my mad scientist act."

Rachel laughs, but not evilly. It's more like a snort. "I'm sure your neighbors would also appreciate it. The NYPD, too. Definitely Fox News."

Keith makes a face. "Would you please not talk about Fox News while we're having sex?"

"Sex?" Rachel blinks up at Keith, her expression all sweetness and innocence until she breaks out the sarcasm. "Your mad scientist degree isn't in biology, is it? Because this isn't sex so much as it's me lying here naked while you laugh -- which does wonders for the self-esteem, by the way."

With a sigh, Keith crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, we'd be having sex if you just went along with this."

"You want me to scream."

"Yes. Like a girl, if at all possible."

"Mm." Rachel yawns disinterestedly and shifts around on the bed. She presses her shoulders into the pillows so she can stretch, arching her back off the mattress.

The sight of her body makes Keith go wide-eyed, and Rachel bites down on a smile as she settles back onto the bed, wiggling her hips more than necessary. "I don't know, Keith. What kind of scientist just tells his test subject to scream? Shouldn't you be experimenting with ways of accomplishing that?"

"Oh, I have ways, Ms. Maddow," he says, slipping back into his mad scientist voice. He throws in an evil laugh for good measure as he climbs onto the bed and grabs Rachel by the hips, his fingers tapping against her skin until she begins to squirm. He gives a toothy grin and slides his hands up to her ribs, tickling lightly at first and redoubling his efforts when he sees her composure start to crack.

She loses it when he blows a raspberry against her stomach, yelping out Keith's name and struggling against him while he laughs manically.

"Success!" he crows. "Soon I will rule the world!"

Rachel laughs. "Making me scream is the key to ruling the world?"

Keith nuzzles her breasts. "To be fair, my world is rather limited in scope for the time being." Smiling, he glances up at her just long enough to admire the way her eyes shine and her expression softens before he takes her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until she's moaning beneath him, trying to press more of her breast into his mouth.

Keith chuckles and sinks his teeth into her skin before pulling away. "That wasn't a scream," he says, giving her hip a squeeze. He kisses a line down to her bellybutton. "I may have to intensify the experiment."

When Rachel doesn't protest, Keith nudges her, pushing his nose against her ribs. "That was your cue to be horrified and beg me to stop."

"I don't really see the point, since I'm powerless to stop you." She's clearly enjoying being as difficult and uncooperative as possible. "I was thinking I would be better off encouraging you to just do it and get it over with."

"I could play that game." Keith's hand slides down the length of her thigh and rests above her knee.

Rachel fakes a melodramatic sniffle. "Do it," she says, pitching her voice higher than normal. She turns her head and closes her eyes. "Whatever dastardly deed you have planned, just do it and set me free, you mad man."

Keith shrugs. "Okay."

He drops his pants and climbs onto the bed, but Rachel stops him by bending her knee and planting it against his chest. "No," she says. "If we're having sex, you're taking that lab coat off. And your shirt."

"Has anyone ever told you you're one bossy bottom?" Keith grumbles, shrugging off his lab coat and pulling off his shirt.

"I'm not a bottom," Rachel says, catching his lip between her teeth when he bends to kiss her. "I'm a test subject who is humoring your evil scientist fantasies because it's cheaper than therapy."

"You're rich," Keith reminds her, settling his hands on her hips as she wraps her legs loosely around him. "Not as rich as me, granted, but rich enough that you could send me to therapy. You sure you're not humoring me for some other reason?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and puts on a reluctant tone. "Fine," she says with a sigh. "It's _possible_ I'm doing it because I'm stupidly fond of you, you evil maniac."

Keith beams, a broad, goofy grin that ruins what is left of his act. "I love you, too." He leans forward to place a quick, smiling kiss on her lips, and then leave a whole trail of them down her chest and stomach, pausing just above the dark line of her hair. "I'm still holding out for that scream," he says, tracing the curve of her hipbone.

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Then I guess you better get to work on your dastardly deeds."

Keith occasionally likes to be told twice, but waiting for a third invitation would just be bad manners, so he promptly presses into her with tongue and fingers. He misses her hands in his hair, but with her arms restrained, the movement of her hips is more insistent than ever as she reacts to each thrust of his fingers and stroke of his tongue.

When she starts to beg for more, he gives her his mouth on her clit, licking and sucking and circling until she's right on the edge, and then he crooks the fingers he has buried inside her.

She doesn't scream, which is probably for the best, but Keith is pretty sure her orgasm still means his experiment was a success.


End file.
